My Little Pony Hunger Games
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Every year, in the ruins that was once the magic forest, the Capitol of the nation of Panem forces each of its twelve districts to send in ninety-two colts and fillies between the ages of twelve and eighteen to complete in the hunger games; a nationally televised event in which "tributes" fight within the arena with one another until one survivor remains.


**Every year, in the ruins that was once the magic forest, the Capitol of the nation of Panem forces each of its twelve districts to send in colts and fillies between the ages of twelve and eighteen to complete in the hunger games; a nationally televised event in which "tributes" fight within the arena with one another until** _ **one**_ **survivor remains.**

 **/Paradise's P.O.V/**

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear….." I whispered as I looked out past the estate, which is _oddly_ named after me. **{Am I the only one who notices that?}** "You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope."

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

 _Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree._

"Coconut?" I asked as I spotted my younger and only sister, Coconut. She was flying pretty fast, which isn't normal for her.

"Paradise! The hunger games! There're gonna come and make us and ponies here fight in the hunger games!" She warned me as she landed.

"What? I thought they ended that four years ago." I asked her as she let out an aspirated sigh as we flew down to the ground.

"No…. They're gonna make us fight!-!-! We'll be dead…. And we can't stop it. We'll never be able to stop them from the fight…." She whispered and I couldn't believe it…. They're gonna come and kill us…. Make us fight. Ninety-six of us total from twelve districts. I couldn't believe that it's happening.

"What can we do, Paradise?" Coconut asked me, blue twinkle-eyes filled with tears… Inherited from our mother, while I got our father's brown eyes.

"C'mon. We'll talk to my friends; Masquerade, Whizzer, Gingerbread and Ribbon, maybe they can help!" I stated as we took flight, only slightly 'cause Coconut isn't the best flyer.

 _ **THE HUNGER GAMES**_

"What? As in if your name is called you can die?" Whizzer asked me and I sighed.

"It isn't as simple as that, Whizzer. Every year the Capitol of Panem hosts an event called the Hunger Games where four "tributes"— a choice of Pegasus, unicorns and earth ponies between the ages of twelve and eighteen— They are drafted from each of the twelve districts to be brought to an arena and fight to the death. Back then, the word "tribute" referred to a payment to a ruler. Only one person can win. This is to remind the country not to rebel— and for entertainment, of course. This year, Coconut told me that they are going to take ninety-two tributes. We can't run. We can't hide. We can only hope. And pray." I explained to them and they looked terrified.

"Tributes? Us killing each other? That's horrible!" Gingerbread stated and Masquerade agreed.

"We're just keep wishing we could think of a way to show them that they don't own us. You know, if I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me." Masquerade told us and I sighed.

"I just don't know if I can think like that." I told her and her wings drooped, a sign of her telling us that she's upset, sad or depressed.

"What can we do? Is there anyway? Any hope for us?" Ribbon asked me and I shook my head.

"No way… We just— just gotta face the music." I told her and she understood. Not happy about it, but she understood.

"The games…. Will change _everyone_. No way around it. Fire burns brighter in the darkness. We can see it brighter and clearer. Nothing will stop us. We'll fight through this. Together." I told them and they agreed.

"We are one." We all said together and we hoof-bumped, knowing we would get through this…. Together.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY; THE REAPING**_

"Today. It's today. The reaping. The horror. The death. It's coming anyway. I'm gonna get picked. I know I'm gonna get picked…. I'm gonna die in that arena!" Coconut told me, scarred and I nuzzled her.

"It's your first year, Coconut. You're in one slip of _hundreds_ , they're _**not**_ gonna pick you." I told her and she settled down a bit. "It'll be okay, I _promise_ you. You don't need to worry." I told her and she relaxed.

"Thanks, Paradise." She told me as Snowflake, the escort for the tributes arrived.

"Hello everybody! Now, the time has come to select four courageous ponies, for the honor of representing district four. In the 17th annual hunger games." Snowflake said as she used her unicorn magic to grab a name-slip from the giant bowl of hundreds. She faced us and she read the name…. And it wasn't mine…..

"Coconut Blazetide." She announced and my heart stopped. It was like everything around me hadn't had any feeling anymore. Like I wasn't part of anything. I know what I had to do.

"Coconut!" I called out, but was stopped by two guards, that I attempted no push out of the way.

" **NO!-!-! NO!-!-! I-I VOLUNTEER!-!-! I VOLUNTEER!-!-!"** I screamed and the guards finally let me go so I could say what I wanted to say. "I volunteer as tribute!-!-!" I called out and WindWhistler, Lofty, NorthStar and HeartThrob gasped.

"I-I do believe that we have a volunteer." Snowflake stammered, but my attention was on my sister.

"Coconut, go and find Whizzer." I told her, but she wasn't going to have it.

" **NOO!"** She whined, truly caring about me.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you a little while, go and find Whizzer. Please, I'm so sorry." I told her, thankfully Ribbon came to my rescue.

"I've got her." She told me as she picked up my little sister and took her to Whizzer, Gingerbread and Masquerade, who she's already given her trust to.

"A certain change of events. District four's very first volunteer. Now, what's your name, dear?" She asked me as I flew to her.

"Paradise Blazetide." I replied, still trying to recap what has happened.

"Well, I bet my hoof that was your sister." She replied and I nodded.

"Yeah, she is." I replied as I spotted her, crying into Whizzer's chest.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Paradise Blazetide." Snowflake said as she clapped her hoofs together…. I didn't expect this, but they gave the right hoof…. Meaning that they gave me a sign that meant 'Goodbye to somebody you love'

"Well, we have three more tributes. Now, let's see here…." Snowflake said as she grabbed another name-slip from the bowl.

"Gingerbread Winterbrooke." She announced… I then saw my twinkle-eyed friend, whose eyes weren't that twinkly anymore, walk up to us.

"Ribbon Bows." She announced and I sighed…. It was like all of my friends were getting called for the hunger games. One by one.

"And, for our final tribute… Masquerade Falcon." She announced and Masquerade, quite shyly, flew up here.

"Our tributes for district four. May the odds be ever if your favor." She told us as she left. I knew that she would be back tomorrow…. For our 'Training.'

"You were so brave. To take your sister's place like that." Gingerbread told me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I could never do that." Masquerade told me.

"It was very brave of you, Paradise." Ribbon finished and I smiled.

"I would've done it for anyone…. Especially my sister. She's my breath and air. I love her more than anything. Masquerade, wouldn't you do the same for Whizzer?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Of course I would. No questions asked." She responded, quickly.

"Gingerbread, wouldn't you do it for Cupcake?" I asked the normally energetic earth pony and she smiled.

"Anything for my cousin." She told me, smiling at the thought.

"And Ribbon, wouldn't you do it for your daughter?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah… Of course I would. You are really brave. We will survive this. Together." She told us and we agreed.

" **PARADISE!-!-!-!-!-!"** Coconut yelled as she ran towards me. "You didn't have to do that. I could've done it." She told me and I sighed.

"I would rick anything for you, Coconut. You'll see. We're gonna win for you….. You see, my nightmares are usually about losing you…. I'm okay once I realize you're here. You'll be just fine. We'll be just fine. We're all gonna be fine. We'll be okay. I promise you." I told her and she stopped crying. "Hey, I've got something for you." I told her as I grabbed a pin from under my mane.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"It's a mockingly. For good luck." I told her, but she put it back in my mane.

"You need it more than me." She said as she hugged me.

"I'm gonna win….. For Coconut." I whispered and I was going to keep my promise.

 **Well, that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not really planning on adding FiM characters, but I might if I have to. And if you guys have any OC's and you would like me to use them, I'll give you credit for them. And just to let you know…. Death will be kinda heavy in here {Which is unusual for me} and I'll need some help writing death scenes, if you could review or PM me how to do that, I'd be so happy! :-D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
